


New Beginnings

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fernando needs a hug but he won't say anything, M/M, Pre-Relationship, dualscar is a dick at first, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Dualscar let out a soft groan as he woke up. His head and body felt like it was on fire. “Careful.” Someone said as they tried to touch him. Dualscar let out a snarl as he moved away from them, his fangs showing. “Sir” He snarled, his vision starting to clear up. He saw multiple people with anything but grey skin tones. “Where the fuck am I” He snarled trying to get up. He gasps in pain, his wounds opening deeper. “You need to relax,” A woman said as she tried to touch him. He snarled and tried to claw at her. She moved back cursing. “Go get Fernando.” She said as the other people nod leaving quickly. The woman moved back far away from him. Dualscar growled feeling fucking useless underneath her glare. “You're worse than the other trolls.” He frowns. Despite his pain, he couldn’t help but feel his curiosity grow. “Where the fuck am I?” He snarled. “Earth dipshit.” she fired back. He blinked the only person who wasn’t in a higher position to talk to him like that was Mindfang.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Fernando Castillo, Orphaner Dualscar/OC
Series: 365 project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the trolls have a special talking quirk but I would not be able to survive if I had to do it. Yes I also know that there is a Homestuck work skin however I am typing this in a moving car and I am not strong enough for it. Also, I don't know much about Homestuck lore, barely getting into it and really only here for the ancestors, so please let me know if it got something wrong.

Dualscar let out a soft groan as he woke up. His head and body felt like it was on fire. “Careful.” Someone said as they tried to touch him. Dualscar let out a snarl as he moved away from them, his fangs showing. “Sir” He snarled, his vision starting to clear up. He saw multiple people with anything but grey skin tones. “Where the fuck am I” He snarled trying to get up. He gasps in pain, his wounds opening deeper. “You need to relax,” A woman said as she tried to touch him. He snarled and tried to claw at her. She moved back cursing. “Go get Fernando.” She said as the other people nod leaving quickly. The woman moved back far away from him. Dualscar growled feeling fucking useless underneath her glare. “You're worse than the other trolls.” He frowns. Despite his pain he couldn’t help but feel his curiosity grow. “Where the fuck am I?” He snarled. “Earth dipshit.” she fired back. He blinked the only person who wasn’t in a higher position to talk to him like that was Mindfang. He goes to say something before another troll comes in. “Mary you can leave now. Thank you.” the troll said with a tired sigh. Mary nodded and left muttering something that Dualscar couldn’t hear. Dualscar huffed before looking at the troll. “I need to get off this planet.” He growled. “Trust me you are better here now let me see your wounds.” He scoffed as he tried to protest before he hissed in pain as the troll pressed on one. “What the fuck!” he snarled. “That is for being a dick,” Fernando said as he moved away and grabbed a medkit. Dualscar snarled “fucking low blood.” 

Fernando snorts before punching him hard in the face. Dualscar grunts nearly falling off the bed. He felt like he was hit in the face with metal. “You don’t know shit about my blood type and even if I was low blood then you are lucky that I am wasting enough time to even heal your wounds. Or do you know how to patch your own fucking wounds.” Dualscar snarls but looks away his fins flaring. “Take off your shirt, you have deeper wounds and I need to clean them properly.” Dualscar snarled but did so holding back a groan of pain. Fernando poured water onto the wound before gently brushing away any dirt that didn’t wash away. “How did you get here.” Dualscar hissed trying to find something to ignore the pain. “Portal.” Dualscar groaned as he looked at him. “You’re not a fucking pis-” He yelled out feeling Fernando dig a finger into his wound. Fernando pulled his finger out slowly before rubbing it against a towel as he continued to clean the wounds. “Did you buy one?” 

Fernando snarled as he grabbed bandages. “I did not.” Dualscar frowned as he tried to look at his eyes. Fernando glanced at him before moving away. Dualscar scowled but noticed that he was missing one of his eyes. “Who took out the eye.” 

“Are you always so bothersome.” Fernando growled as he started to wrap his wounds. “The high blood.” Dualscar frowns as Fernando wrapped the rest of the wounds. “I can tell that half of these wounds came from him, I’ve seen enough bodies to recognize the markings of his bat.” Dualscar frowns “You were on his court?” 

“Unfortunately.” He snorted. “Must not be much of a joker than.” Dualscar frowned as Fernando got up. “I tried rebelling against him.” He put the bandages back into the medkit. Dualscar eyes widen. “You were in his court and you sided with those rebels?” He frowned. “Yeah because I have a heart.” Dualscar scowled. “Trolls don’t have hearts, what the hell are you.” Fernando shook his head. “They do but the people in power are cowards and bastards.” Dualscar frowns. Fernando went to leave before looking back at him. “I’m black blood. The high blood only kept me alive because they thought I would be an obedient dog and then tried to kill me when I thought otherwise.” He walked out. 

Dualscar eyes widened before he cursed, shaking his head. There were rumors among the high bloods that the rebels had someone that was able to become any color on the hemospectrum. He always thought those were rumors spread around by low colored trolls to try and make the high blood afraid. He shook his head as he fell back down. The amount of power that the black blood had, he wondered what would have happened if he tried to gain control rather than trying to reach people through the pacifist. 

Fenando didn’t come back for a while and when he did he had a box with him. He frowned before smelling a strange scent. “What is that.” He snapped fins flaring up a bit. “Don’t you ever get tired of being so aggressive.” Fernando snapped. Dualscar huffed as Fernando pulled a chair next to him and sat next to him. He placed the warm box on Dualscar’s blanket covered lap. He shivered even with the blanket he felt the warmth of the box against his skin. Fernando opened it, his lab coat moving up a bit to show skin but instead of grey it was a dark red. Dualscar frowned before focusing as the box opened. He blinked seeing the circular yellow disk with pinkish slices on it. “It's pizza.” Fernando said as he grabbed a slice before eating it. Dualscar raised an eyebrow before grabbing a slice and taking a bit out of it. He blinks before he eats more. “It's good.” he grumbled. “Good, I'm too tired to cook any actual food today.” He sighed. Dualscar nodded as he ate. Fernando relaxed propping his legs up on the side of his bed. “What happened to your arms.” Dualscar said breaking the silence. Fernando tensed before sighing. “They got cut off.” Dualscar frowned “By highblood?” Fernando shook his head. “By people here. When I first came here I was found by people with more dangerous intentions. They experimented on me and my grubs along with my friends.” He sighed as he ate. Dualscar frowned as he nodded. “They aren’t a threat anymore if that was what you were thinking.” Fernando said. Dualscar blinked “I didn’t expect you to approve of methods like that.” 

“Because of the signless?” He sighed. “I left them after my eye was taken out.” Dualscar frowned “Something like that was enough to make you run?” Fernando frowned, his eye twitching before he sighed. “Yeah something like that.” Dualscar scoffed. “Seemed like you're the coward.” Fernando snarled before sighing. “Shut up.” Dualscar snarled “what you don’t like the truth being shoved into your face.” Fernando got up “Because you don't know the truth!” he snapped. He threw his food in the trash before storming out. Dualscar huffed and ate some of the pizza slices before putting the rest on the empty chair. ‘Guess he was too much of a coward to even think about taking that power.’ 

Fernando came back the next morning, his eyes looking like he didn’t sleep at all. The room was filled with tension as Fernando threw a tired glare at him. “I need to change your bandages.” Dualscar nodded as he sat up. Fernando stayed quiet as he grabbed the medkit and took out the bandages. He went over to Dualscar and unwrapped the previous ones. “The smaller wounds seem to be healing up good.” his voice was cold. Dualscar gave a hm in response. He shivered feeling his cold hands against the skin, his mind not bothered as much by the pain now. “Another doctor is going to be here to help you with the shower and provide you with some clean clothes. Do not make it difficult.” 

“Or what you’ll beat me coward.” Dualscar huffed. He was not one to be ordered around and he did not need those other beings watching him like he was some sort of grub. “I’ll break your bones and make sure that you're left outside to die.” Fernando snapped “My patiences is thin today, do not test it.” He cleaned up and slammed the door when he left. Dualscar snarled, who the hell did he think he was to make threats to someone like him. In the back of his mind a part of him felt like a dick for being such a problem after all Fernando was just trying to help him. However that part of him was a very very small part of him. He laid back down and closed his eyes. He only opened them when he heard the door open and the soft clicks of shoes on the floor. He looked over and frowned “Oh it's you.” Mary snarled “Come on let's get this over with.”

“Still mad at me for yesterday?” he huffed as he got up “I never clawed you.” Mary rolled her eyes as she helped him out of the bed. “No but you hurt Fernando which means if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t be here helping you stand up.” Dualscar snarled and batted her away standing up with shaky legs. “How the hell did I hurt him.” 

“Calling someone like him like a coward.“ She opened a door letting dualscar walk in. Dualscar looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He had dried purple blood on his forehead and his chest was wrapped in bandages. “And he is, he joined the rebels and he leaves because he lost an eye? What did he expect.” He snapped. He grabbed the brush and the toothpaste before filling a glass with water. “Is that all he told you?” She frowned “You don’t know anything.” 

“Enlighten me then” He snapped as he started to clean his mouth. “He was forced to watch his lovers be burned in front of him, and his sister be disfigured by the claws of the empress.” Dualscar stopped looking at himself in the mirror before rinsing his mouth. “Bullshit they would have killed him there if they did all that.” 

“They tried. I don’t understand your hemospectrum but from what Fernando told me he was able to change into one of his fuschia colored shelves. He killed those around him and grabbed his kids and sister before running.” Dualscar frowned as he finished washing his mouth. “Why didn’t he kill her empress then and there.” Mary sighs “I don’t know, but if he tried to do that now he risks losing himself while the other self took control. It had happened before and..” She sighs. Dualscar frowned before turning on the shower. “Careful with the bandages they are waterproof but you still shouldn’t take too long in the shower.” Dualscar nodded as he stripped before getting in. He let out a relieved sigh feeling the water touch his skin. It had been too long even before he left Alternia. He washed his hair relaxing. “You mention lovers, how did he have two?” he shouted over the water. The door opened and Mary entered sitting down on the sink counter. “He just had two lovers.” Dualscar shook his head “Impossible you could only have one matespirit.” Mary rolled her eyes. “He loved both his husband and wife. I guess he found some way to make it work.” Dualscar frowned before he grabbed the bodywash. He opened it before blinking smelling something sweet. He hummed as he poured some on his hand before rubbing it against his arms. “How do you know so much about him are you two-” 

“God's no. I see him more as a friend more than anything else. It is hard to see him as something more. We just talk a lot. It's harder to find someone to talk to when the other trolls are all busy and he doesn’t want to burden them with his issues.” She sighs. Dualscar nodded as he washed away all the dry blood. After a few more seconds he turned off the water. He looked up when he felt something brush against his arms. A hand was holding out a towel above his head. “Thanks” he grabbed it and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist. “You should apologize.” Dualscar frowns “for what?” 

“For calling him a coward. He already blames himself for his spouse's death and everything else that followed. He doesn’t need that reinforced. He did the best that he could with what he was given.” Dualscar frowned but didn't say anything. The door opened and closed as Mary stepped out. Dualscar huffed as he stepped out of the shower and stepped out. He shivered feeling the cold air on his skin before shaking his head. He didn’t like swallowing his words back down even after he said them still the lady was right. He judged him too quickly and he was wrong about that. “Fernando said you would bring clothes?” He sighed. “Yeah I need to change your bandages first.” Dualscar nods stepping out. Mary was already changing the sheets on the bed while a pair of clothes laid on the chair. “So what are you.” Mary stopped before looking back at him. “Excuse me?” She huffed before she finished changing the sheets on the bed. “I mean you aren’t gray and you don’t have horns.” Mary sighs “I’m an angel, well some would call me a fallen angel because I rebelled against them.” Dualscar blinks before shaking his head. “More rebellions?” Mary snorted rolling her eyes “and for good reasons. The angels are the ones that experimented on Fernando. It's how he lost his arms.” Dualscar nodded “He told me.” Mary nodded “Come on sit back up on the bed you still are going to need rest before you can be walking around.” Dualscar nodded sitting at the edge. Despite their rocky beginning he found himself relaxing around her. He guessed he could see why Fernando saw the appeal in talking to her. They stayed quiet as she pulled off the semi wet bandages making sure that none of the skin underneath it was wet. She then went over the towels with a small wet washcloth in order to clean the skin there. “How many trolls are there here. You mention them when you were talking.” 

“A small amount, You have Ben, Jason, and Eve only. Eve is his younger sister and the other two are close friends. I think Ben might be Eve’s uh moirail as is called in your culture.” Dualscar nodded. “There” Mary smiled as she finished putting on the clean bandages. “Thank you” He sighed as she passed him the fresh pair of clothes. “Welcome.” She heads out leaving. Dualscar sighed as he slipped on the clothes. He tightened the sweat pants with the drawstrings. The shirt was a bit tight but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He sighed and looked around the room before laying back in bed. 

He didn’t see Fernando until the next day, which made him relieved since his mind was going over different ways for him to say sorry. “Fernando.” he said quickly. Fernando raised an eyebrow at him “What do you need? Here to call me a coward again?” He huffed as he grabbed the medkit. “No, I….I’m sorry. Mary told me everything.” He sighs. Fernando tensed up a bit before sighing. “Thanks” He mumbled as he went over with a new set of bandages. Dualscar started to take off his bandages and Fernando raised an eyebrow. “You guys have been changing my bandages I think I can at least help.” He sighed. Fernando smiles, shaking his head. “Hold this part.” he said, giving him the start of the bandage. He held it as Fernando wrapped the rest around his wounds. “They are healing up nicely tomorrow you’ll be able to walk around and I can show you to a proper room. We also have pool, I know you need water a lot or else your skin gets dry and starts to hurt.” Dualscar blinks before nodding smiling “Thanks.” Fernando nodded as he left. Dualscar sighed as he laid back down in bed. A part of him felt relieved that him and Fernando seemed to be on good terms for now. 

Despite Fernando telling him that he was going to be able to walk around tomorrow, he slept or stayed in bed all day. He was on the floor doing push ups when Fernando had walked in carrying two plates of food. “Oh.” Fernando said. Dual looked up at him before getting up. “I wasn’t expecting you to be back today.” Dual said as he used his discarded shirt to clean up the sweat that rolled down his body. Fernando let out a hm “I can tell, you could have opened a wound when working out. You don’t want to put too much stress on it yet.” He huffed. “I was tired of staying in bed. '' Fernando raised an eyebrow “it was just one more day.” 

“It felt like eternity.” Fernando snorted “So he can joke.” Dualscar huffed before he put the shirt on the bed. “I’ll be back.” He said. Fernando nodded as he sat back down on the chair. “I made steak and fries for dinner. It's medium rare I hope you don’t mind.” Fernando said. Dualscar came back drying his hands on a towel. “I’m use to eating things rare, I don’t mind.” He said sitting down on the edge of the bed. He nods giving him the plate before he started to eat. They ate in silence before Dualscar blinked. “You never asked me for your name.” Fernando looked up “I thought that you would tell me when you wanted to.” Dualscar raised an eyebrow. “Some people here are more hidden with who they are at first.” Dualscar nodded. “It's Orphaner Dualscar.” Fernando eyes widen before he frowned. “You were knew for killing lusii.” Dualscar tensed “I had no choice, it was either kept that thing feed or-” 

“I’m not blaming you for it.” Fernanod sighed “It just caught me off guard.” Dualscar frowned but slowly relaxed. “Did you regret it?” Fernando said after a while. “Killing them.” Dualscar sighs before nodding. “Yes, I had no choice and I had to think about it, the lives of a few lusii and trolls or everyone including myself dying.” Fernando sighs “and for the slaves you owned?” Dualscar frowned “I never had any favors with anyone else, it wouldn’t be smart to step out of line.” Fernando hummed as he cut into his steak. “I never went too far when it came to their treatment. I was more forgiving than the other sea dwellers.” Fernando stabbed the piece of meat before eatinging it. Dualscar watched as the sharp fangs sank into it before it disappeared. “Doesn’t make it right.” He said. He leaned back. “You can stay here with me after you are healed if you promise to forget about the hemospectrum, the people here on earth are all the same no matter what color your blood is.” Dualscar frowned, what would he be without his title and name. He would just be the same as the others yet he found the idea appealing. He wouldn’t have to worry about how he carried himself and he didn’t have to always be ready for an attack by someone higher in blood. “You accept me just like that even after-”

“I see the near beating to death was more than enough for you to repay for your crimes. Still you’ll be helping me with anyone else we find who is hurt or any other trolls.” Dualscar nodded “Okay.” Fernando nodded as he finished his food. “I know it doesn’t matter but what colors are the other trolls.” Fernando laughed “what-”

“You are gonna hate the first two.” He smiles “Ben and Jason are both purple bloods.” Dualscar felt his blood drain. “Fuck off.” Fernando smiles “They’re fine. They aren’t like the highblood at all. They were both exiled from his courts a while ago.” Dualscar blinked but still shaked his head. “They are both softies.” Fernando smiles. “My sister, eve, is an indigo blood.” Dualscar raised an eyebrow. “I would have assumed she would have been black blooded.” Fernando shakes his head. “No. I’m the only one in my family like that.” He sighs. Dualscar nodded watching Fernanod’s smile turn into a frown as he closed his eyes. He wanted to ask him what happened but refrained. He knew when to push and when to pull back. “What about you any siblings?” Dualscar shook his head. “I was out on the sea at a young age.” he said. Fernando nodded before the door was opened. Two small kids ran past by the legs of the person who opened the door. “Daddy!” One said rushing over having a bag on her back. Dualscar starred as Fernando picked the two kids up. “Hey. What did I say about coming down here.” 

“But Ben said that we could.” Dualscar paled as he looked at the person who was now hunched down to get his horns through the door. The sight of a young grub in Ben’s arms made him more scared for the grub than himself. However the grub seemed content munching on a piece of meat that Ben was feeding her. He stared at him and nearly jumped when Ben made eye contact with him. He had a multiple slashes against his face that looked like a claw mark. He must have gotten into a fight with The Grand Highblood before he left, considering no other troll would risk fighting one of those bastards. “Honk.” Dualscar let out a curse before he fell off. Ben laughed as Dualscar groaned. “Sanchez!” Fernando frowned as he put the girls down and rushed over to Dualscar. “I had to he was staring at me as if I was the Grand Pain himself.” He smiled Fernando huffed as he helped Dualscar up. “Not funny clown.” Dualscar snapped. “Again!” one of the children said clapping their hands. Ben smiles “at least some people have taste.” Fernando sighed shaking his head. “Dualscar this is Ben and Ben this is Dualscar. Now please don’t try to make him die from fright Sanchez he is barely starting to recover.” Ben raised an eyebrow taking in the fact that Dualscar was shirtless. “Last time I knew you were never alone with your patients while they were shirtless.” he smiles his fangs showing. Dualscar shivered while Fernando blushed pushing him a bit. “Shut up.” Ben smiles. The same kid that had clapped earlier had walked over to Dualscar and was staring up at him. He looked back at her frowning seeing a rose where one of her eyes were suppose to be and the scarring around her lips. The rest of her was covered in a large coat that covered her whole body. “Mommy?” she stated turning around and pointing at him. Fernando’s face flushed black “no Miley.” he huffed as the older one let out a laugh “yes Miley that is your new mom” She said. Dualscar frowned “What's a mom.” 

“It's like a um, caretaker.” He sighed as Miley grabbed grabbed onto his leg. “Mommy” Dualscar blinked before shaking his head. “No no no, I don’t have any idea on how to raise kids let alone a grub.” He said quickly. Miley frowns hearing his distress before letting go huffing. Fernando sighed as Red paps Miley. “Everyone out come on I’ll be out there soon.” he sighs. The grub let out a screen before Fernando ran a hand through her hair. Ben left with the kids leaving Fernando and Dualscar alone. “Sorry for that. I’ll try to be back soon.’ Fernando said leaving. Dual scar blinked before shaking his head. He had no idea what he just got himself into but he already knew that he was going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments. I hope you enjoyed my first Homestuck fic :)


End file.
